


Поспорим?

by Thexalux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Psychology, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Споры в семье Уизли.
Kudos: 1





	Поспорим?

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 год  
> Текст отредактирован

— Ну что, Чарли, решился, куда будешь поступать? Чем дальше займёшься? — Билл лежит на траве, перекатывая колосок из одного краешка губ в другой. Младший сидит рядом и в задумчивости смотрит то на него, то на небо.

— Нет ещё.

— А пора бы.

— Да, но что поделать. Впрочем, несколько вариантов есть... Но я совсем не знаю, что выбрать. Я много думал, но просто разрываюсь...

— М-м-м? — Билл лениво поворачивает голову к брату.

— Я мог бы с живностью какой работать. С драконами, например, — с нежностью говорит Чарли, а старший возводит глаза к небу. — Ну, или с зельями. В медицине там, или открыть свою лавочку...

Чарли завершает совсем уж смущенно. Да, зелья и уход за магическими существами у него идут лучше всего. Билл вздыхает и садится. Упирается одной рукой в землю, вплетая пальцы в густую зелень, будто в женские волосы. Билл тот ещё сердцеед... Только Чарли успевает об этом подумать, как старший чуть подаётся вперёд и призывно свистит. Мэри Элмер, проходящая мимо склона, на котором сидят братья, резко оборачивается, щурится хищно и, гордо задрав подбородок, уходит. Мэри самая красивая шестикурсница. Длинноногая, загорелая, с медными шикарными кудрями. Она не для мрачной Англии. Такая знойная, жаркая, она бы пришлась к месту где-нибудь во Флориде.

— Слушай, — внезапно говорит Билл с усмешкой, — давай поспорим? Если я за неделю объезжу эту красотку, тогда выбираешь драконов, если за две — зелья.

Билл протягивает брату руку, улыбаясь очаровательно безумно, но Чарли не спешит её пожать, смотрит с сомнением:

— А если не удастся? — спрашивает он, но старший только насмешливо фыркает.

— Кто, ты думаешь, я такой?

Чарли нечем крыть, и он неуверенно тянет свою ладонь. Брат с той же усмешкой легонько шлёпает его по руке и заваливается обратно на спину.

— Значит, пари.

— Пари.

***

— Билл, ты снова уезжаешь? — крошка Джинни заходит в комнату брата, волоча за собой одеяло.

— Да, Джинн, прости, но так надо, — с виноватой улыбкой говорит старший из отпрысков семьи Уизли, отворачиваясь от сумки. — Ты чего так рано вскочила-то?

— А ты бы меня и не дождался... Так и ушёл бы, — обиженно говорит Джинни, садясь к брату на кровать и кутаясь в одеяло. Предрассветный, полусонный холодок ползёт пронырливыми змеями на тело, только почуяв брешь в обороне.

— Конечно, нет, я бы уехал только после завтрака.

— Ну конечно! А чего тогда сейчас сумку собираешь? — Джинни зевает и, свернувшись клубочком, укладывается на постель Билла.

— На всякий случай. И чтоб наверняка, — фыркает Билл, представляя, как на него налетят все братья разом, как только он скажет о своём отъезде.

— Это всё потому, что ты редко приезжаешь. Вот заглядывал бы чаще, даром бы никому не был нужен.

Билл некоторое время молчит потрясённо, а потом с напускной обидой восклицает:

— Ну, спасибо, Джинн, успокоила! Так по-сестрински! 

— Да ладно тебе, все и правда ведь скучают.

— Только ты можешь сказать что-то хорошее так, чтобы это прозвучало как оскорбление.

— Семейный талант, — фыркает Джинни, закрывая глаза. Билл садится рядом, обнимая сестру.

— Ну, в этот раз я приеду раньше.

Джинни скептически приоткрывает один глаз, а Билл строит умилительную мордашку:

— Обещаю.

— Врёшь ты всё.

— А вот и нет.

— А вот и да!

— А вот давай поспорим: я примчусь по первому твоему зову! — Билл обезоруживающе улыбается и Джинни только и остаётся, что улыбнуться в ответ.

— Ну посмотрим-посмотрим, — хитро говорит она, а потом они засыпают, лёжа в обнимку, в неудобной позе... Холод отступает, и уже через три-четыре часа их обязательно разбудит Молли.

***

Проводив всех детей на поезд, Артур и Молли возвращаются домой. Устало садясь на кухне, они пьют чай и ведут разговор. В первую очередь о детях, конечно. Об их успехах, провалах, о возможном будущем.

— Как думаешь, когда Минерва пришлёт первую жалобу? — внезапно спрашивает Артур неожиданно весёлым голосом. 

Молли хмурится и в попытке осадить бросает:

— Это не тема для шуток, я просила тебя с ними поговорить.

— А я и поговорил. Но будто ты сама не знаешь наших детей!

Молли вздыхает. Ей остаётся только согласиться. 

— Я не хочу загадывать, Артур, — качает она головой, — Фред и Джордж обещали мне постараться вести себя прилично хотя бы первое время...

— И, как думаешь, на сколько хватит их обещания? — всё так же насмешливо интересуется он. 

— Я надеюсь, хотя бы на две недельки, — с сомнением отвечает Молли. Артур только усмехается.

— Неделя! Не больше! — с непонятной гордостью заявляет он.

— Артур, но это же наши дети...

— Но это же Фред и Джордж.

— Я уверена, на этот раз всё будет иначе.

— Поспорим? — хитро прищурившись, спрашивает Артур. Молли, мгновение помявшись, соглашается.

Однако жалоба к ним придёт уже сегодня: близнецы умудрились разогнать всех фестралов.

***

— Рональд Уизли! Я тебя прибью! — надрывно визжит второкурсница Джинни. — Я отлеветирую тебя прямо к дракучей иве, а твои останки закопаю в Запретном лесу! Как ты посмел съесть мою шоколадную лягушку?!

— Успокойся, Джинни, я не знал, что она твоя, — лепечет в ответ Рон.

— Не знал? — возмущается Джини, задыхаясь и срываясь в фальцетное звучание, — не знал?! Да как ты мог не знать! Она лежала у меня в сумке! Мне мама купила, а ты всё слопал! Троглодит! 

На глаза Джинни наворачиваются злые слёзы, а кулачки её сжимаются — ей обидно. Обидно до слёз. Потому что эта лягушка была подарком, своеобразным напутствием к удачному началу учебного года. Она бы отдала брату карточку, это была бы не проблема, а он посмел так подло её обокрасть!..

— Ненавижу тебя! — зло бросает Джинни и, всхлипнув, убегает прочь. Рон даже не успевает ей что-то возразить или остановить и только устало падает на кресло в гостиной. Как решать проблему с сестрой, он не знает, а решать надо, иначе она напишет маме, а уж та... Рон машинально потирает шею со страдальческой гримасой и вздыхает, как вдруг над его ухом раздаётся высокопарный возглас:

— Как ты посмел обидеть девушку?

— И правда, Ронни, ты нас разочаровал! Оскорбить юную леди, — многозначительно и не менее пафосно заявляет второй голос.

С двух сторон над его плечами высовываются близнецы.

— Ты позоришь фамилию, Ронни, — говорит тот, что слева.

— Но мы можем помочь тебе исправить ситуацию, — сладким голоском увещевает тот, что справа.

— Да сгиньте вы! И без вас тошно! — рычит Рон, но близнецы только улыбаются одинаково лукаво и выходят по обе стороны, присаживаются на подлокотники. Их движения одинаково пластичны, и сейчас они напоминают раздвоение личности в исполнении чеширского кота.

— Полно, Рон, мы действительно можем помочь.

— Да-да. Подумай сам, ведь без нас ты не справишься.

— Ты вообще без нас ничто.

Рон злится, переводит злобный взгляд с одного близнеца на другого.

— Это же Джинни! Даже вы не сможете поправить положение с капризной девчонкой! — в сердцах бросает младший, а близнецы улыбаются коварно, что создаётся впечатление, будто только этой фразы они и ждали.

— А давай поспорим, — наклоняется к нему тот, что левее, обнимает за плечи.

— Мы успокаиваем Джинни, делаем так, чтобы мама не узнала о твоём проступке, о, коварнейший! — продолжает тот, что справа, драматично понизив голос и прижав ладонь к груди, — а ты за это...

— ...отдаёшь нам все сладости на протяжении двух месяцев, — с самодовольной улыбкой завершает первый. 

— У вас всё равно не выйдет, — кривится Рон. Близнецы в нарочитом удивлении поднимаются, вставая прямо перед Роном.

— Не выйдет? 

— За кого ты нас принимаешь, глупыш-Ронни?

— Ну так что, идёт?

Рон сверлит их взглядом какое-то время, а потом отворачивается, буркнув:

— Идёт.

Джордж подставляет руку своему близнецу и весело фыркает:  
— Что ж, братец Дред, следующие два месяца нам обеспечена энергетическая подзарядка посредством сладостей от Рональда Уизли!

— Отличный улов, братец Фордж, — Фред с тем же весельем ударяет по подставленной ладони близнеца, и, говоря о своём, они удаляются.

На следующий день Джинни забудет о неприятном инциденте, о котором Рон будет вспоминать еще ближайшие два месяца.

***

— У меня хорошая новость! — Перси заваливается в дом через камин, но в гостиной его встречает только Джордж.

— Ты чего так орёшь? Уже поздно, вообще-то, — говорит он, выпутываясь из пледа. Перси только мимоходом вспоминает, как когда-то близнецы сплетались конечностями, образуя этакое тёплое гнездо: мальчишки постоянно замерзали зимними вечерами.

— Пф, меня назначили на должность замминистра, чтоб ты знал, — задирает нос Перси. Джордж трёт глаза, окончательно просыпаясь, Перси усаживается рядом на диван. 

— Замминистра? Какой ужас... — флегматично проговаривает младший, но часть фразы тонет в непоколебимом зевке. 

— И ничего не ужас. Это вполне ожидаемо при учёте моих способностей. Более того, было бы верхом несправедливости, если бы решение было другим.

— Перси, ты эгоцентрист, — безапелляционно, но с долей удивления говорит Джордж и потягивается. Перси злится, но молчит. Он вообще не хочет говорить с Джорджем. А тот, казалось бы, ещё и не пришёл в себя толком... Вдруг он вздрагивает, ошарашенно глядя на Перси. Старший на миг пугается: у брата бывают такие приступы после смерти Фреда... Но Джордж смотрит испуганно на самого Перси, а не на призрака из своих кошмаров.

— Стоп, Перси, это значит, что есть вероятность того, что следующим министром станешь ты? — с праведным ужасом в голосе выговаривает Джордж, а Перси ругается сквозь зубы, выдыхая. Пока до него не долетает смысл слов.

— Что! Ты имеешь что-то против? Не просто есть вероятность, я могу сказать с абсолютной убеждённостью, что так и будет!

Джордж отшатывается, почти крестится.

— Даю слово, Перси, если так случится, я точно уеду из Англии!

Перси смотрит в больше-не-горящие глаза Джорджа и поджимает губы.

— Не уедешь ты никуда, — с горечью говорит он.

— Поспорим? — Джордж натягивает на плечи плед, улыбается заговорщически. В глазах его отражается вспыхнувшее пламя камина, а в зеркале напротив неумолимо отражается Фред.


End file.
